Love Triangle
by chicaloca665
Summary: Manny is with Jimmy now. But she still loves Craig. Will she break Jimmy's heart to go with an ex? Or stay with Jimmy and always wonder if her and Craig had a future?


"Welcome to the first day of tenth grade class." Miss Young, a new teacher said.  
  
I sat, looking at the wall, everything Miss. Young said going in one ear and out the other. Teachers always acted so happy on the first day of school, as if they thought that this year none of the kids would misbehave, and all of the kids would get straight A's and love going to school.  
  
Of course, that wouldn't happen; at least not this year. Most of the kids I know act up in every class, get straight D's and dread waking up in the morning because they know that school is waiting for them. I was one of those kids.  
  
Finally, the bell rang and I walked as fast as I could to the nearest exit. I already knew that I hated this teacher. She was too cheesy, and acted as if she was in with the styles. I definitely should consider transferring out of that class.  
  
I felt two arms wrap around me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. It was my new boyfriend, Jimmy.  
  
"Hey hot stuff." He said.  
  
I laughed. "What's up?" I said, turning around to give him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Nothing. So, lets have lunch today, okay?" He asked me.  
  
"I would but there's some open spots on the Spirit Squad, and the try-outs are today. Me and Paige are judges." I said.  
  
He looked let down but nodded his head. Jimmy gave me a hug goodbye and walked off.  
  
I had been going out with Jimmy for about four months now. He was totally sweet and everything, but lately we'd been arguing over a lot of things; the main topic being the fact that I never had time for him. I always told him the same thing: if I have friends and a life outside of him, he needs to accept that, or else we're not ready to be in a committed relationship. He would shut up after I said that.  
  
*** It was lunch, and Paige and I were sitting in the gym, eating. The tryouts didn't start until halfway through lunch so the girls would have time to eat and stretch before the audition. I merely picked at my food. I wasn't hungry, and not only that I had something else on my mind.  
  
"Hun? Hun? Hello? Earth to Manny Santos." Paige said.  
  
I snapped back to reality.  
  
"Sorry Paige. I've just got a lot on my mind."  
  
"Having problems with the boyfriend?" Paige said, knowingly.  
  
"How'd you know?" I asked.  
  
"Been there, done that. So what's the problem?"  
  
I sighed; I didn't really know how to tell Paige. I hadn't really said it aloud, and I felt like if I did say it out loud, that would be admitting it. And right now, I really wasn't sure what I felt. I'd been like this all summer.  
  
"I guess I should just get it out." I said. "Spill. Now!" Paige said.  
  
"It's just...ever since Craig and I broke up he's all I've been able to think about. I mean, what he did with Ashley was wrong and everything. And that is why I decided not to go back with him, when I told him that I was so sure that I would never love him again. But..."  
  
"But you still love him. Or at least you think you do. You still need him, right?" She said.  
  
I nodded, unable to speak. Why was I having such a hard time with all of this? I mean, it was just Craig. Okay, so, he wasn't JUST Craig. He was MY Craig. But I dumped him. Shouldn't I be over all of it?  
  
"Hun, if you're having such a hard time with him, talk to him about it. That is what I did with Spinner, and look at us. We're back together. Lovey dovey again." She said.  
  
--Flashback—  
  
"I'm coming." I yelled to whoever was at the door. They were banging furiously at the door and wouldn't stop.  
  
I opened the door and saw one of my best friends, Paige Michelchuck there. She was soaked from head to toe (since it'd been raining) and was crying uncontrollably. I immediately invited her in.  
  
"How could he?" She screamed at me.  
  
"Paige. What's going on?" I asked her.  
  
"Remember that girl Jessica we met at the Rave a few nights ago?" She asked me.  
  
I remembered Jessica. She wasn't the most prettiest girl in the world, but wasn't ugly. She had black hair and green eyes. She was very tall, but still kind of chubby.  
  
"Oh no...Spinner didn't...oh no!" I knew what Spinner had done now.  
  
"He was making out with her at tonight's Rave! They were dirty dancing together, and just making out." She said, crying even harder. "I feel like I'm going to throw up. How could he?" She asked.  
  
--End of Flashback--  
  
"It's not impossible to forgive someone." Paige stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
"I know. It's just that Jimmy is still in my life you know. If I get back with Craig, Jimmy is going to be so hurt. I do care for Jimmy, too, you know."  
  
"More then Craig?" She asked.  
  
I sat silently for a minute. Did I really care for Craig more then Jimmy? Luckily, I didn't have to answer because girls started piling into the gym.  
  
"Think about it." Paige said, and with that, turned away.  
  
*** The auditions were extremely successful; we picked a girl named Amber (this was her first year at Degrassi) for the team. It was hard for me to concentrate during the auditions, though. Paige's words kept going through my head. Again and again. Did I care for Craig more then Jimmy? And if I did, what next? Tell Craig and hurt Jimmy? Or not tell Craig, and lead Jimmy on? And what if I did tell Craig, and he didn't feel that way for me anymore? Should I really risk hurting myself and Jimmy for something that isn't even a sure thing? Or should I go through the rest of this year wondering what would have happened if I did tell Craig?  
  
*** Hey everyone! Please review!! If you review you'll get another chapter :-D 


End file.
